Nowadays, with the development of digital technology, various electronic devices capable of processing communication and personal information while moving, such as a mobile communication terminal, personal digital assistant (PDA), electronic organizer, smart phone, and tablet personal computer (PC), have been released. The electronic devices are in a mobile convergence step that can perform functions of other terminals as well as the original functions thereof. Typically, the electronic device may have a communication function such as audio dedicated communication and audiovisual communication, a message transmission and reception function such as a short message service (SMS)/multimedia message service (MMS) and an e-mail, electronic organizer function, photographing function, broadcast reproduction function, moving picture reproduction function, music reproduction function, Internet function, messenger function, and social networking service (SNS) function. As a user would like to view various contents with a larger screen than that of a conventional device, a display area increases; and, in order to enhance the aesthetic sense, a display is disposed at an entire front surface of the electronic device.